


Hetalia High Romance

by YoshikaDream



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gakuen AU!, Human Names, M/M, Sickly Kiku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshikaDream/pseuds/YoshikaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting Kiku Honda's romantic attention is very hard. With his naïve personality to an overprotective siblings Yao, Im Yong Soo, and Kaoru to Kiku's best friends Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig to their rivals. Just How will they win the quiet teen's heart? ? X Kiku. Voting for pairings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Getting Kiku Honda's romantic attention is very hard. With his naïve personality to an overprotective siblings Yao, Im Yong Soo, and Kaoru to Kiku's best friends Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig to their rivals. Just How will they win the quiet teen's heart?

Yes. THEY. Namely Sadik Adnan, Heracles Karpusi, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams. What they didn't know was the number of their rivals will just keep on increasing.

Hetalia High is a popular international high school in America. The prestigious school not only ensures the best academic and nonacademic learning of their students, but also the feeling of comfort for each of them. They didn't provide after school restrictions as long as the students shows up for their next day's classes. The teachers were also known to not giving their students overloaded tasks, being considerate at the fact that they have a life outside the academic life.

Adjusting in this school isn't that hard, well... Except for Kiku. Due to his frail health ever since he was a kid, he has been in and out of school because of his overnight hospital 'visits'. He wasn't well acquainted with his classmates because of this. His mother had an accident during her pregnancy causing Kiku to be born a few weeks before his due date. And the result was this, a frail and sickly child. Kiku even had to stop a year of school because of being hospitalized. This is why Im Yong Soo and Kaoru were careful around him. All of them had this feeling of protectiveness around Kiku and unconsciously, they acted as if Kiku was the youngest of them.

Kiku was very thankful for them, and never minded his siblings' ways of taking care of him (Though Yao tends to go overboard at times). They were there for him when their parents were busy working. Im Yoo Soo was there to cheer him up with his bubbly attitude. Kaoru was there to tell him stories when he's too weak to get out of bed, or Kaoru will carry him to the living room to watch some anime or some live Japanese idol performances with him. Yao was there to help him catch up with his classes he missed and always brought home his homework for him.

Yao, who was at America for two years already, only goes home during holidays. He always makes sure to buy sweets for his brothers whenever he comes home. He admits that he misses his brothers. Yao was aiming to study law in college, Im Yong Soo was aiming to be a biologist while Kaoru made up his mind on studying medicine to become a doctor and help Kiku. Kaoru was supposed to be a year younger than Im Yong Soo but due to his outstanding grades, he was recommended to skip a grade, making him, Kiku and Im Yong Soo in the same level.

The three brothers were happy when they received their acceptance letter from Hetalia High under a scholarship just like Yao. Just imagine how happy Yao was when he heard about this news.

Not only that, but Kiku's condition improved greatly. His body able to grow stronger the past year and the hospital visits lessened. The usual sickly pale complexion now had a color and he had gained weight.

With the promise of looking after Kiku during their stay at America until they graduate, their parents agreed to let Kiku live with his siblings in America. Their parents were also assured of Kiku's safety because Ludwig and Feliciano, Kiku's best friends and supposed to be classmates if he didn't stop for a year, were also there.

* * *

Yao looked at the two-story house that his parents bought for him and his siblings. They couldn't go along with them due to their work but they made sure to send enough money for the house expenses, school projects and groceries. They even send an extra amount in case the siblings decided to go out or if they wanted something.

Yao just finished cleaning the house and his brothers' rooms before taking a shower. This was the day he was going to pick up his siblings on the airport. Yao was excited to meet his brothers and live with them just like in the past.

"Aiyah! I still haven't bought Kimchi for Yong Soo, aru!" Yao said to himself, facepalming.

* * *

Kaoru and Yong Soo smiled as they looked at Kiku who was asleep while leaning on Kaoru's shoulder.

"The three of us made it to Hetalia High," Yong Soo said, looking at Kaoru with eyes radiating with happiness. "The four of us will be complete again."

"Our next goal is to graduate." Kaoru smiled back.

"And enjoy our stay." Yong Soo said.

"Aa." Kaoru said as he leaned back. "Yong Soo, you should catch some more sleep. We'll be helping Yao-nii once we get there."

"I had enough sleep, Kao-kao~" Yong Soo said, teasing Kaoru with the nickname, earning a half-hearted glare from his brother. As he grinned at Kaoru, he noticed the fallen earphones lying on Kiku's shoulder. Checking if it was playing any song, he placed the earphone on his ear. "Sheesh. Kiku-nii really has a habit of listening to music before and while sleeping then the earphones ends up being removed in his sleep, da ze."

Kaoru took the other earphone and listened to the music being played. "This song..."

_**'Sekaijuu no kotoba demo ie naiyou na** _   
_**Irode omoi wo egakou** _   
_**Donna mirai mo hajimari wa kono shunkan** _   
_**Koko kara hajimaru glory days'** _

Growing up in Japan since Yong Soon was two years old (one year old in Kaoru's case), he studied how to speak in Japanese while studying how to talk in Korean and in English as well. That goes the same with Kaoru except he studied the Chinese language. Both of them were able to translate the song in their minds.

_'In colors that all of the words in the world could not express_   
_let's paint our feelings_   
_No matter what the future is, the beginning is this moment_   
_From here begins our glory days'_

"Kiku-nii... This is indeed the start of our glory days... Your glory days..." The Korean muttered, gently running his hand on the sleeping Japanese's hair. "This would be a new life for you."

"A new life for us as well," kaoru said, smiling as well.

Yong Soo rarely shows his gentle caring side, and it is mostly shown to Kiku. Usually, he's very loud and brash to everyone but when it comes to Kiku, he's much more careful.

"We'll be arriving our destination in a few minutes. Please attach your seatbelts to avoid injuries-"

Kaoru didn't bother listening to what the attendant was about to say as he gently shook Kiku awake.

"Kiku-nii, we're almost there." Kaoru said.

* * *

"YAO-NIISAAAAAAN!" An overly excited Yong Soo exclaimed as he tackled Yao, earning a grunt and a laugh in the process. Kaoru and Kiku smiling as they approached them.

"Calm down, aru!" Yao chuckled. "How was the trip, aru?"

"It was boring, da ze! All we did was eat and sleep!" Yong Soo complained.

"It was nice," Kiku said, smiling at Yao. "Though they didn't serve sushi at all," Kiku pouted.

The three siblings laughed at this. Leave it to Kiku to complain about not being able to eat Sushi or Salted Mackerel for a day.

"There, there." Yao patted his back. "I prepared lunch for us. Kimchi for Yong Soo, Chao fan for me and Kaoru and Salted Mackerel for you, aru."

Noticing Kiku's tired look, despite sleeping most of their trip, Kaoru muttered about leaving as soon as they can to Yong Soo so Kiku could rest.

"YAO-NIISAN! Let's go hooome, da ze~! I wanna eat nooooow~" Yong Soo whined though Yao caught the look on Yong Soo's eyes that he knew so well.

Grabbing Kiku's luggage despite the raven haired teen's protest, they all made their way to the car. In two weeks, their school would start, but right now, its just them.

* * *

**AN: The song that was being "played" is White Line by Aozu.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yao sighed. Those three sibling of his left the house at exactly 10 in the morning without even bothering to wake him up. They only left a note saying:

_'We're off to Hetalia High for enrollment and get our class schedule'_

Years of teaching them on how to write the English alphabet, Yao knew that this was Yong Soo's handwriting. The way how messy and the way how rushed the letters were written was a dead giveaway. Yao blinked when he saw two more notes stapled on Yong Soo's.

_'Don't worry about Kiku-nii, we'll take care of him'_

'Kaoru,' Yao thought. 'He's such a considerate person, aru.'

_'I made rice balls for you. I asked Yong Soo and Kao not to wake you up because you looked tired. I'll be fine.'_

Yao blinked at the last note. _Kiku's_. No matter how much he's going through he's much more concerned about the other's wellbeing. Yao placed the notes in his pocket before going to the kitchen to get the rice balls Kiku made for him.

"Aiyah! Kiku placed too much salt again, aru!" Yao complained, wondering why his sibling just loves salty food.

* * *

"Mr. Kiku Honda, Mr. Im Yong Soo and Mr. Kaoru Wang?" The school registrar called. "Here are your class schedules and the list of books you'll need for each subject."

"Thank you, ma'am." Kiku said with a bow as he took the list from the woman.

'Such gifted children just like their mother.' The woman thought. 'Taking advance classes during their freshman year.'

Their mother, Maki Wang, was a Hetalia High graduate. She graduated not only being her school year's valedictorian, but also the student council president, math and science club president, debate society vice president and a member of their school's acting club. She had brought home a lot of achievements, medals and trophies for her school during her stay in Hetalia High. And now, it was her sons' turn to continue what she had started.

"Kiku, can I look at your schedule? Yours too Yong Soo." Kaoru said as he took their schedules from them. He studied Kiku's schedule first, before looking at Yong Soo's. "Kiku, we have World History 2 together. While you have Physical Education and Mathematics 3 with Yong Soo. The three of us has Performing Arts together. Yong Soo, I have Science 2 with you."

"Yaay! I have Math with Kiku-nii!" Yong Soo cheered. Seeing Kiku sigh, he placed a comforting hand on Kiku's shoulder. "I know how much you despise math. Don't worry. I'll help you, da ze."

"Thank you," Kiku said, his smile then turned into a frown. "I just don't see the point of studying those endless and complicated calculations when you aren't really going to use those in the future. You're not going to use those x and y's when paying your bills!"

Kaoru and Yong Soo chuckled as Kiku continued to rant about mathematics as they exited the school's office building. No matter how many times Kiku studies math, he just can't see how he's going to use it. In short, he doesn't like math. It's still a wonder how he keeps on getting 97 to 98 on his report card even though he barely studies math.

"Ve~ Luddy! Can we make pasta~?" A familiar voice was heard despite the noisy chatter of the incoming freshmen for the school year.

Kiku blinked. He knew that voice.

Trying to locate the source of the voice, it wasn't very long until he and his siblings caught a scent of delicious food.

"FELICIANO!" Another voice boomed followed by an _"Eeeeek!"_ from the other. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO **STOP** MAKING PASTA IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SCHOOL GROUNDS?!"

"Ve~ But I'm hungry~" The other guy named Feliciano said.

The freshmen could only stare at the two sophomores who were in the middle of the school grounds while a pot was dangling from being tied on the tree, a small fire was built right under it. The contents of the pot was boiling just right. Pasta sauce.

The blonde with a well built body sighed. "I told you to wait,"

"Ve~ I didn't hear you saying that." Feliciano said, his ever present smile plastered on his face. "I didn't hear you say that Ludwig~"

Ludwig only shook his head. A noisy Feliciano gives him a headache. A quiet Feliciano means he has a problem, it'll just give him a headache of thinking ways how to cheer up the Italian teen.

As he looked at the boiling pasta sauce, he couldn't help but notice a familiar figure standing amongst the crowd past the pot. Slightly long raven hair, small and slightly skinny body, and nearly-emotionless chocolate brown eyes.

"Kiku?" Ludwig said in a low voice but Feliciano was able to hear it. Looking at where Ludwig was staring, Feliciano's already bright smiling face brighten even more. "KIKU!" With that, he left Ludwig's side and ran towards the smaller teen.

Surprised with the sudden attention he got from Feliciano, Kiku slightly hid behind Kaoru who looked at surprised as he was.

"Ve~ Kiku~ It's you~ You're a student here in Hetalia High!" Feliciano said excitedly, waiting for Kiku to re-appear from Kaoru's back before trying to hug him.

Kiku was used to being hugged by his siblings (being groped by Yong Soo, well... he'll never get used to it), but not by the others. Feliciano's friendly hugs and Ludwig's occasional sided hugs were an exception though. He actually likes it when Feliciano hugs him, though not being tackled. And certainly not being crushed to death like what Feliciano was doing right now.

"Fe-Feliciano-kun," Kiku tried to talk, feeling the oxygen starting to leave his small frame.

"Feliciano! You're suffocating Kiku!" Ludwig said as he approached his two friends.

Realizing this, Feliciano let go of Kiku and worriedly looked at the panting teen. "Ve~ I'm sorry!"

"I-It's okay, Feli-kun." Kiku said with a smile. "Ludwig-kun, it's been a while."

"Aa. It has been," Ludwig said as he patted Kiku on the head, earning a puffed cheeks with a look of slight annoyance on his face from the smaller teen. The laughed at the look on Kiku's face. The Japanese teen tends to be childish at times, especially when it comes to facial responses. "Kaoru. Yong Soo. It's been a while since I saw you guys as well."

"Yep! We even grew taller, da ze!" Yong Soo said proudly before looking at Kiku playfully. "Except Kiku-nii~" and got a 'hey' from Kiku before laughing whole heartedly with the rest of the group.

"Ve~ Let's go to the school cafeteria and eat and chat so we could catch up!" Feliciano suggested.

"Great idea!" Yong Soo said.

"I'm going to text Yao-nii that we're staying a bit longer and we're with Ludwig and Feli." Kaoru said as he took out his phone.

"Yay~" Feliciano cheered as he took Kiku's wrist. "Ve~ Kiku! We're going to talk and eat pasta~!"

Yong Soo and Kaoru could only chuckle as they saw the slightly surprised expression in Kiku's face for being dragged around but they saw the look of happiness in his eyes. Ludwig was trying to reprimand Feliciano but it fell on deaf ears as the _"Yes~ Pasta sounds good~ We're going to eat pasta~ Pasta~"_ continued to be heard on the school's hallway.

* * *

"Ah! Alfred! Be careful! You might accidentally bump on someone!" A light-blonde haired teen said as he tried to keep up with his brother who was carrying a tray with a mountain of hamburgers.

"Nonsense! I'm the hero! I won't let anyone get-" Whatever the older brother, who was named Alfred, was going to say was cut off as he bumped into someone. The only thing he heard besides his _"oof"_ and the other person's _"Oww"_ was a series of _"Kiku/Kiku-nii!"_ from a lot of people and _"Ve~! Kiku are you okay?"_ followed by his brother's _"I told you so,"_

"I'm sorry! My brother didn't see where he was going," The younger twin said as he helped Kiku to stand. He had a slight blush on his face when Kiku touched his bigger hand and smiled up to him.

"It's okay. I'm fine," Kiku said.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kiku-nii? You didn't hurt yourself or hit your head right?" Kaoru said as he and Yong Soo fused on him. "We don't have to call Yao-nii right?"

"No, no. I'm fine, really." Kiku said, slightly overwhelmed with the attention he was getting from his brothers, Ludwig and Feliciano just from a mere fall. Not to mention the worried looks he was getting from the twins in front of him.

"Im really sorry I bumped in to you." The taller twin said.

"You better be!" Was Yong Soo's harsh reply.

"Yong Soo!" Kiku reprimanded. "It' okay." Kiku smiled, addressing the American in front of him.

"I'm Alfred by the way, Alfred F. Jones." Alfred said as he extended his hand towards Kiku. "And this is my younger twin, Matthew Williams."

"You can call me Matt if you want," Matthew said as he looked at Kiku, his blush was hidden behind the polar bear doll he was hugging.

"I'm Kiku." Kiku said as he shook Alfred's hand. Alfred blushed as he realized how soft and warm Kiku's small hand was. "And this are my brothers, Yong Soo and Kaoru. My friends Ludwig and Feliciano."

"Nice to meet you guys." Alfred said, his grin already on his face. "Nice to meet you... Kiku."


	3. Chapter 3

Yong Soo woke up and groaned. Today was the last day of summer vacation, and the school year starts tomorrow. That means waking up early in the morning to prepare for school, eat breakfast, then... 9 AM classes. Not bothering to at least change his clothes or fix his bed, Yong Soo left his room. He'll probably change or/and fix his bed when Yao tells him too.

The moment he entered the kitchen, he was greeted with a scent of bacon and garlic fried rice. The aroma alone made his stomach grumble.

"Yong Soo! You're awake, aru! Good morning~" Yao greeted cheerfully as he moved around the kitchen, busy making breakfast. Kaoru was silently setting the table.

"Where's Kiku-nii?" Yong Soo asked as he took the milk from the fridge.

"Still in his room, probably asleep." Kaoru said, looking at the staircase to the second floor. "Or probably too engrossed in reading his favorite novels or manga."

"Breakfast is ready, aru." Yao said, putting a serving plate full of garlic fried rice on the table. "Go on, both of you. I'll wake up Kiku, aru."

As Yao went up the stairs, he was contemplating if he should wake up Kiku or not. This was the last day of vacation and Kiku needed his rest, but he didn't want him to eat re-heated food. Entering Kiku's room, Yao couldn't help but smile when he saw a small ball under the blankets, Kiku's black hair were slightly visible.

'Kiku still has his habit of curling up into a tight ball under the blanket, aru.' Yao thought, sitting on Kiku's bed. Knowing how much Kiku hated when someone removes the sheets when people are waking him up, Yao only shook the lump carefully and gently. "Kikuuuu. Kikuuuu. Wake up, aru."

The small lump only shifted and a small groan was heard. Sighing, Yao tried to shake him awake again.

"Come on, Kiku. Breakfast is ready, aru." Yao said.

Kiku poked his head out of his 'cocoon' and groggily looked at Yao. "Hmmm..? Yao? Why are you *yawns* here...?"

Yao chuckled in amusement on how Kiku was acting when he just woke up. "I said breakfast is ready, aru." Yao fought the urge to squeal and hug Kiku as he watched his adorable little brother sit up and rub his eyes sleepily. Kiku's normally tamed hair was all over the place, some of them were also sticking out. The slightly oversized t-shirt that he really loves to wear whenever he sleeps hanged loosely on his shoulder. His sleepy-hazed chocolate eyes made his current condition even more adorable.

"Nii-san?" Kiku's concerned voice brought Yao out of his small reverie.

"I'm fine, aru." _You're just too cute, aru._ was what Yao wanted to really say, but he didn't want to get kicked out of Kiku's room. Knowing Kiku, he'll be very flustered before he'll ask Yao to leave the room while blushing madly and stuttering. Grabbing Kiku's wrist, he half dragged Kiku to the dining room.

"Wait! Nii-san! Let me fix myself up first!" Kiku said as he tried to free his wrist from Yao's steel-like grip. Kiku's words fell on deaf ears though, to his slight annoyance.

"WOW! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I SAW KIKU-NII'S HAIR UNCOMBED, DA ZE~!" Yong Soo said cheerfully as he and Kaoru saw Kiku's current 'state'. Kaoru only chuckled as Kiku sat on his place with a puffed cheeks out of annoyance.

"Aww, Kiku. Don't be like that, aru~" Yao said as he flashed a grin on Kiku. "You look so cute, aru~"

"I'm not cute," Kiku muttered, pouting.

"You are," Kaoru said as he ruffled Kiku's hair, earning a groan of protest as Kiku tried to pry off the offending hand off his head.

"Okay, cut it out, aru." Yao said, before looking at his three siblings. "We're going to have a visitor later. My friend's going to visit along with his two cousins, aru."

"Nii-san, you have like... a lot of friends." Kaoru said, smirking slightly when Yao glared at him half-heartedly. Kiku and Yong Soo trying not to laugh. "Which friend?"

"Arthur Kirkland, aru." Yao said. "I don't know the names of his cousins though. He only said that both of them are freshmen in Hetalia High."

"Oh, the same year as us, da ze! New friends originated in Korea, da ze!" Yong Soo said, earning a sigh from his siblings.

"Do you want us to help you cook lunch, Yao-nii?" Kiku asked.

"No, aru. You can just do your own things. I can handle it." Yao said, smiling at his brothers.

"You sure, nii-san? Your old body might not be able to handle it, da ze!" Yong Soo teased.

"I AM NOT THAT OLD, ARU!" Yao shouted angrily.

* * *

"Yong Soo, make sure you won't annoy the heck out of Arthur, aru." Yao said, placing a plate full of dumplings on the table.

"Why am I the only one who's being told at, da ze?" Yong Soo complained.

"Because Kiku and Kaoru doesn't give me a headache about their attitudes, aru." Yao said, a blank look on his face as he looked at Yong Soo.

As Yong Soo was about to respond, the doorbell rang.

"Aiyah. They're here, aru!" Yao said as he hurried to the door.

Kiku, Kaoru and Yong Soo studied Yao's friend as he stood by the door. He was small compared to his age, his blonde locks were rowdy and unkempt, really thick eyebrows but his emerald green eyes showed great determination and leadership. Behind him was...

"AHHH! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HURT KIKU-NII DURING THE ENROLLMENT, DA ZEEEEEE!" Yong Soo shouted as he pointed at a certain American who looked at him with a confused look. Kaoru proceeded to hug Kiku protectively, both siblings ignoring Kiku who was saying that 'It was an accident. He didn't mean it,'

"Hurt Kiku, aru?" Yao said confusedly, looking at his siblings then Arthur's cousins then his siblings again. "What do you mean, aru?"

"Alfred-san didn't mean to bump into me when Feli, Ludwig, Yong Soo, Kaoru and I went to the school's cafeteria during the enrollment." Kiku explained.

"Still. You were hurt," Kaoru said protectively. Kiku only sighed at his brother's antics.

* * *

Yao sighed as he served some tea for Matthew, Kiku, Arthur and himself and a cola for Alfred. Yong Soo and Kaoru were busy making their own drinks in the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry about what happened, Kiku." Alfred apologized for the umpteenth time.

"Ahh... Really, Alfred-san, stop apologizing. It's okay." Kiku stuttered, earning a small chuckle from Yao and amused looks from Arthur and Matthew.

"So, you're the freshmen at Hetalia High, aru?" Yao asked, taking a small sip from his tea.

"Yeah. I can't wait to join the school's football team!" Alfred said enthusiastically, making the occupants smile.

"How about you, Kiku? Any clubs you want to join? I'm sure you saw the list of clubs that was posted on the school's announcement board." Arthur said, taking a sip from his tea as well. "Still making the best tea, Yao."

"Thank you, aru!" Yao beamed at the compliment. "But you should try Kiku's tea, aru. They're better than mine."

"Yao-nii... you shouldn't-" Kiku continued to stutter, very flustered at the attention he was getting from everyone.

Yao laughed, cuddling Kiku. "You're too cute, aru!"

 _'I wonder what it's like to hug him...'_ Arthur thought absentmindedly, not knowing that both Matthew and Alfred had the same thought inside their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Did you hear? Three of the student council members are made out of freshmen!"_

_"Ehh? How is that possible? Did the school director allow it?"_

_"Actually, he was the one who asked our president to ask them about it."_

_"I heard that the new vice president is a freshman as well,"_

_"Isn't it supposed to be a sophomore or a junior who'll take the position? The rank is too high for a freshman to take."_

It was the first day of school in Hetalia High, and the students were currently busy talking about the freshmen who managed to join the student council. Heck, they haven't even started their first day at school and yet, they were already part of the high ranked council members!

Kaoru, Kiku and Yong Soo were walking alongside with Yao, studying the busy aura of the students and the teachers.

"...And there is going to be a Freshmen Orientation at the school auditorium, aru." Yao explained before turning to Kiku. "Are you sure you're okay, aru? You're not feeling anything weird, right aru?"

"I'm fine, Yao-nii. You don't have to worry about me. Yong Soo and Kaoru are here as well." Kiku reassured, sending a rare and genuine smile at Yao. A warm feeling surged inside Yao's chest as he saw the smile, knowing that Kiku was thankful at him for being such a caring brother.

"Okay... I'm going to leave now and join my classmates, aru." Yao said, letting go of Kiku's shoulders. "Make sure you-"

"Tell Yong Soo or Kaoru if I feel anything bad, I get it." Kiku laughed slightly.

"Kiku aruuuu. I'm worried..." Yao said.

Kiku sighed. "Don't be. I'll be careful."

"Yong Soo. Kaoru. Take care of Kiku, aru. And you two take care of yourselves as well, aru." Yao said, addressing his two younger siblings.

"Geez, Yao-nii. You're acting like we're not going to see each other for the rest of the year." Yong Soo commented, earning a laugh from all of his siblings.

"Aiyah! The Freshmen Orientation is about to start, aru!" Yao said as he ran where his classmates were going to sit.

"Let's go where the other freshmen are supposed to be," Kaoru said as he and his other brothers went to their designated area as well.

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Yao, your brothers ranked on the top five in the entrance exam, you know." Arthur said as he gave Yao a bunch of papers. "Yong Soo ranked 4th. Kaoru got the third while Kiku... he ranked first."_

_Yao looked at Arthur with a surprised look. "My brothers did, aru?"_

_"You look surprised. Don't doubt your brothers' abilities." Arthur said. "Kiku's entrance exam grades rivaled our sophomore's grades. The first ranker..."_

_"Well... Kiku is indeed supposed to be a sophomore, but he stopped for a year due to being hospitalized, aru." Yao said as he, along with Arthur, watched their brothers (cousins in Arthur's case) play some video games._

_"I saw it on his files." Arthur said with a serious look. "Kiku has a weak body and can't handle too much stress. However, I'm actually surprised that he was the student council vice president as well as the president of the photography club, vice president of the newspaper club and assistant stage manager of the drama club back at his old school before he graduated."_

_"Yeah, aru. Kiku doesn't really like sitting still without doing anything when he's at school. He says that it's a waste of time." Yao said, remembering the time when Kiku told him that._

_Kiku, who gave the controller to Yong Soo before standing up, entered the kitchen to get a glass of water. The afternoon warmth was something he didn't like very much, for it tends to be very hot for his own liking._

_"Kiku, good timing." Arthur suddenly said, getting a confused look from Kiku. "The current vice president of the student council had to transfer to some university in France. Do you want be part of the student council? Of course, there will be some people who can look after you. Namely me, Alfred, Matthew, Ludwig and Feliciano."_

_Kiku was surprised with the sudden offer. Him? Student council vice president? He hasn't even started the school year!_

_"A-are you sure Arthur-san?" Kiku asked carefully._

_"I won't be asking you if i'm not so sure." Artur said. "So, you want to?"_

_Kiku felt a surge of joy ran inside his heart. "Of course!"_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"...And now, I'll be announcing this school year's Student Council." The school director said as he shuffled some papers in his hand before clearing his throat. "First of, the president: Arthur Kirkland - Junior student."

Arthur stood up from his seat before he walked towards the stage.

"Vice president: Kiku Honda - Freshman."

Kiku shyly stood up, not really used to the stares he was getting from the other people.

_"Ahh. So the rumors were true..."_

_"He looks cute, doesn't he?"_

_"I wonder if he has a girlfriend,"_

Standing beside Arthur as soon as he got on the stage, he blushed slightly when Arthur smiled slightly at him.

"Secretary: Matthew Williams - Freshman."

Everyone looked around as they tried to look for the "Matthew Williams" but they never seemed to notice the said Canadian standing on the stage beside Kiku.

"Uhhh... *ahem* moving on. Treasurer: Ivan Braginsky - Junior."

A tall, white haired, harmless looking smiling teen stood up, his scarf gently bouncing as he walked towards the stage. His smile seemed to be innocent, but there was this scary and mysterious aura that seemed to be scaring almost everyone in the auditorium. Minus the freshmen, who seemed to be confused with the situation.

"Historian: Francis Bonnefoy - Junior. and Feliciano Vargas - Sophomore."

The Italian was already bouncing towards the stage as a teen with curly, blonde locks went to the stage with a dramatic entrance. dramatic yet... elegant.

"Webmaster: Alfred F. Jones - Freshman."

The said American laughed loudly as he walked to the stage, saying things about being a hero and all.

"And lastly, the Sergeant at Arms: Ludwig - Sophomore."

As the German stood up, he resisted the urge to shout at the Italian to shut up who was saying "Yay~ Luddy~" from the stage which was heard all over the auditorium.

As soon as Ludwig was at the stage, the director looked at his students proudly before saying "And these are the members of our student council"

"G8!" someone from the crowd said.

"Hey! You're right!" Another one said.

"Well, it seems like our student officers has a nickname." The director said, chuckling with amusement in his voice.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been two weeks since school started. Two weeks since the student council had started their own paperwork and planning of their events. Despite being busy, they still found time to hang out with their friends after school.

The students looked up on their council members, especially the freshmen trio. This was the first time in Hetalia High's history that a freshman was in the student council, and there were in fact three of them.

The student council is consisted of the top three rankers per batch. In the Junior year, it is Arthur who has the top rank, followed by Ivan and Francis. Ludwig, followed by Feliciano, are the ones who ranked highest in the sophomore year. Kiku, as we all know, holds the top rank in the freshman year, followed by Alfred and Matthew who both ranked second.

To say that their council meetings were peaceful...well... That's a lie. Every afternoon, everyone who passes by the student council room sweatdrops as they hear the chaos happening inside the said room. Even the teachers were wondering how in world can they come up with such brilliant events when they're trying to rip out each others' throats (well, Arthur and Francis mostly.) Some of them even wonder if their current student council members are indeed... Sane. Well... I think they are.

And the said meeting is right now, happening.

"Alfred, you're the webmaster. Make sure you update the school's website as well as our own website. That includes our Facebook page as well." Arthur said, looking at the document he was holding. "Francis and Feliciano, you're the historians. I'm sure you always have your cameras with you. Just keep on taking pictures during events so we can put it on our year-enders book."

"Ohonhonhonhon, don't fret, Arthur. I'll make sure I'll take enough pictures for everyone. Even stalking purposes." Francis said, smirking when he saw the annoyance flash on Arthur's face.

"Oi, Frog, you're here to set an example to the student body. Not to use this as an advantage for your perverted plans!" Arthur spat out.

"Hah?! Who said that me taking pictures of beautiful and charming women would be perverted?!" Francis countered.

Ivan sat on his chair with his ever present smile as he watched with full interest on how Arthur and Francis were having their heated argument.

"Vee~ hey Ludwig, I'll take a lot of pictures of the cute girls around the campus~ then we'll eat pasta~" Feliciano's voice was suddenly heard.

Matthew was watching the scene before him, hugging his bear plush that he named Kumajiro while Alfred was laughing at everything.

"I'm going to kill you, you bloody frog!" Arthur's voice rang out.

"Like I'll allow that to happen you former deliquent!" Francis countered loudly.

Ludwig, who was starting to lose his patience, was about to shout at everyone to shut up and do their own work when Kiku had beaten him at it. Kiku had taken out his wooden katana out of nowhere and apologized first before hitting Arthur, Francis and Alfred on their heads, shocking everyone in the room.

Kiku only blinked at them before saying "There's still work to do."

Alfred tackled Matthew on a hug, asking his twin with a low voice "what did I dooooo?"

"You were probably adding to the noise that Arthur and Francis were making," Matthew said, patting Alfred's head gently.

"Vee~ this is why you shouldn't slack off when working~ especially when Kiku's here~" Feliciano said.

* * *

It was an hour since the meeting had ended. Francis had promised treating Alfred and Matthew at the crepe store the twins saw the other day. Feliciano and Ludwig left after Feliciano remembered that he promised his brother that he'll make pasta for him. Ivan was hunting for Yao, and it seems like he did find him, since they heard a loud and piercing shout of "ARUUUUUU!" On the hallway a while ago.

Arthur watched as Kiku read some of the documents before signing those that the vice president was required to sign before putting it on his pile of finished work.

'He looks cute when he's concentrated.' Arthur thought before blushing at his own thoughts.

Trying to calm himself down, he stood up and went to the door. "Kiku, I'm going to buy something to drink, you want anything?"

Kiku onlu smiled before shaking his head. "No thanks, Arthur-san."

Arthur only nodded before leaving the student council room.

It has only been two weeks since he met Kiku and yet... He was very attracted to the quiet raven haired teen. His quiet and gentle aura was so pleasing to be with. His expressionless face and dull chocolate eyes were actually expressive after you get know how to know him. His slender and petite form was very graceful. All in all, everything about Kiku screamed beautiful.

Hitting his head on the vending machine, Arthur sighed. "I'm starting to fall for him, aren't I?"

"I hope you're not talking about kiku-nii," Kaoru's blank voice was suddenly heard, making Arthur jump in surprise.

Realizing what Kaoru said, Arthur blushed. "H-How did you-?!"

"Kiku-nii... Don't hurt Kiki-nii..." Kaoru's face was dark, and his eyes were full of intense anger and hatred. "...Just like him..."

The last part was a murmur, however, Arthur was able to hear it. "Him? Who's him? What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Kaoru said as he went back to his normal poker face expression. "I'm here to get Kiku-nii."

"He's still in the council room..." Arthur said, still confused with what Kaoru said. 'Did someone hurt Kiku back then?'

"I'll just wait outside the room then," Kaoru said.

Troubled with what Kaoru said moment ago, Arthur opened the council room before stopping. There was a low, singing voice. The lyrics was in English, but it was apparent that the song was only being translated.

_'Someday, when your dreams become crushed_   
_On a night when you look up at the starless sky_   
_Just remember (Days like today)_   
_When we ran recklessly (Together)_   
_Those steps are miracles, ring out, Countdown!_

_From here take off for the future_   
_You will start singing again_   
_There are things you lack so reach out desperately to grab them_   
_These hot, passionate feelings overflow, making the twinkling stars your ally_   
_Even bluffing can become pride_   
_You are free to fly however you want_   
_After this, everything will begin!'_

"Kiku-nii's singing voice is beautiful, isn't it?" Kaoru's voice brought Arthur out of his trance-like state.

Arthur only managed to nod as one question popped on his head:

Just how perfect will Kiku keep on getting?

* * *

**The song used in this chapter is "Seishun COUNTDOWN" from the anime STARMYU/High School Star Musical. :3**


End file.
